


Let me drown.

by helenacf



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Depression, Drug Addiction, Fighting, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenacf/pseuds/helenacf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would say reaching your aims will make you fall into such pain? </p><p>This is story is about Victor being his worst, falling deeper, consuming more and more drugs due to the pain. He will lost himself and hopefully someone will find him.</p><p>Expect some romance on the next chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Not a good summary, I know, but I couldn't think in anything else. I'd like to do my first Penny Dreadful fanfiction focused on Victor Frankenstein, he is my favourite and I cannot help it. 
> 
> English is not my modern tongue and I've tried to write as more formal as I can, please forgive my mistakes. Feel free to point them out so I can correct them and opinions are very welcomed :)

"How long will it take you to bring my wife to life?" Caliban asked from behind, as he admired the cold, dead but still beautiful body that was lying right in front of him. He was eager, eager to love, to be loved, to show the world to this girl and to be shown by her the things he hasn't seen yet.

"Forbearance is a virtue that you lack of" The doctor simply muttered, ephemerally glanced at him over his shoulder just to study Caliban's reaction but the pale man, if he could be called that, gave him none, indeed. Victor had finally finished with the stitches, she was at least reunited entirely. The doctor had spent hours, days and nights removing her damaged organs, principally the worst were the lungs, the consumption had brought the darkness to her from inside out, and replaced them with new ones. Victor had visited hospitals,wandered around the cold streets of London to find organs, he even had to kill a girl,a few years younger than Ms Croft,  who was on her last days of her life due to the attack of one of the oldest enemies of the human being, hunger. Nevertheless, he had no right of removing her life from the world and so he added more weight to the sins that were over his shoulders. _" Death is not serene, but I deserve it"_ He thought to himself.

"Do you really have the need to stand there, watching me all the time? Is that actually necessary?" The doctor asked when in his attempt of turning back he ran into the creature.

"I only wanted to witness how is your acting on your beloved role as God. Is amusing seeing you, playing someone whose existence you have denied for so long. How does it make you feel, Creator? Jubilant, maybe. Vivacious is closer." He kept talking, even though Victor had already turned his face on his attempt to avoid those piercing, yellow eyes. Now the doctor was facing the sink, drowing his hands on the water."  _Oh, if I could only immerse my head in a river and to be drowned by my own madness ,like the dear Ophelia ,and rest peacefully for the eternety. How many sins, how many worries I could left behind by just stepping further.."_

"Creator, you have ignored my existence for many years when you abandoned me, now that I am here, why would you bother doing such thing? You cannot undone me by closing your eyes or covering your ears, is senseless. I am here, I live, surrounded by lost and rejection but still pretty much alive. Due only to you. Now face me" He commanded, his voice starting to be louder. "Face me, I said"

"Will you leave?" Victor started saying in a weak voice, slowly turning around. "Will you leave once that I am done? After doing _my duty_ for causing you so much pain?" He said now on a more estable voice, with strenght in his words as he stepped towards him "You shall leave, your deaths shall stay behind. You killed Mr Van Helsing you....you splited my dear Proteus in two! I gave you life but this violence, this..... cruelty of yours it's not work of mine. This is  _ **you**_ and not **me**. Don't you blame me anymore, don't you dare to throw your guilt to my face because I will not accept it. Not anymore. So you'll have your bride and you'll both leave this town, this country if neccessary, and never come back."

Caliban was the one to step back now, he had never seen Victor's eyes so moved by rage, or hearing him speak words so full of venom. "Why would I do that? Where else could I go? So many countries, so many streets to walk and yet I wouldn't be welcomed in any of them. Even the only place where I have a friend don't open its doors to me anymore. You don't know how is this, Creator, to live in such world. You know nothing and still you would say that you know life more than me. Have you walked with life hand by hand? Have you talked to life and have been responded by it  with its more painful reply? All you know is _ **death**_ , Creator" He cried as he grabbed his creator by his shoulders, gripping him tight and eventually shoving him.

"I will leave" he added after stepping back once more, immersing himself into darkness. "Not to give you such pleasure, but to find kindness, love and peace along with my beloved wife, as far away from you as I can, on a dessert place. Now, finish your next creation, _God's favourite_ , and I will go."


	2. The real monster

It was already midnight when Caliban lost his patience definetely, not that he owned much though. He started walking throught the gloomy room, long steps along with slightly growls whereas Victor was sitting on the stairs, head buried between his hands as the word 'Morphine' was been shouted on his mind.  "Can'y you see th-" he started saying irritably but an unexpected lightning hit their location, thousands of sparks illuminating the room right before leaving them within the dark.

Victor raised and quickly tried to light some candles. Afortunately, she was still there, lying on her back but with no sign of life. The doctor decided to approach further, trying to keep Caliban away from her. "I must substiantate if she is indeed alive first. Allow me to take some minutes of your eternity" He told him, not even making eye contact, his eyes only focused on the miracle of life. His own miracle. The doctor reached for her wrist but all of sudden, she started to open her eyes. He couldn't believe how gracefully she woke up, like  if she just had awakened from a calm nap of a sunny sunday, no one could have ever believed she once have been dead. How could anyone dance with death and still have its own glow?. Life is provided with the most beautiful things, what a shame she was meant to spend an eternity with such monster.

Suddenly the miracle tried to stood up, which she did, but only to fall to the ground. She tried her best to walk or even run. Oh, how confused she was, like a newborn deer ready to explore the world. Caliban hold her and lift the miracle in his arms, she seemed to  have the weight of a feather for him and he easily placed her softly on the nearest chair. "Don't you fear, my bride, for I am here right next to you and no one will ever hurt you in my presence." The woman who used to be Brona stared at him, the confusion acquired her.

"Ms Croft" The doctor started saying on his more gentle voice but the woman turned her face to him. A single tear fell from her eye, running through her cheek like a river. That was a look he would never forget. Such broken,greyish from death eyes staring at him. But he noticed she was not just staring, she was looking inside of him, ** _seeing_ ** what he really was. Now, she had finally awakened. _"Does she remember? When I took her last breath, denying her last goodbye, her last kiss, her last 'please do not forgive me' from her lover? Oh God, does she remember?"_ the doctor said to himself.

 

He stepped back, turning away and looking for the clothing he had bought for her. "You must go." He started saying monotonically. "As soon as you can. If she starts seeing this surrounding she will start remembering. Leave this town as I said. You'll have to teach her the basic things of life at first, how to eat, how to read or even how to talk. But you have to leave **now** " He almost growled, not willing to look at her again.

Caliban dressed her, speaking to her with sweet words, so kindly and with eyes so full of love. A love he hadn't yet experience but with the kindess Vincent had tought him. It moved his heart when instead of running or crying scared, she smiled at him. "The world is not worthy of such miracle, my Creator. She can make your sins look like silly accidents"

"If only she could" The tormented doctor replied. Then, in an act of kindness, offered some money to his first creation. "Please, take care of her" Was the last thing he said, not even looking up from his feet, before they both left him alone on the gloomy room. But not as gloomy as his mind, and not pratically alone when the guilt was stalking from behind. He could even hear it, smell it, taste the bitterness. He felt sick and eventually he threw up on the sink. _"How can a human being to be so dead and yet breathe?"_  But then it hit him. Caliban was not the monster. The monster who he always feared was not life, but himself. _"If I could only redo myself."_ But he knew only a fool could think such thing. He cannot make right what he did. That is the curse of sins, you must live, if by 'living' we mean the mere act of exist, with them for the rest of your life. But oh, not just life, but for the eternity. You would be lying on the cold mud and yet your sins will be scratching your skull.

"STOP THINKING" He shouted, throwing his most preciated books against the wall, pages flying above him. Now it was the right time for another dosis of morphine. This one was longer than the others, making him to throw his head back, staring at nowhere. He didn't know silence could  be so noisy.


	3. Everything is crumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa stopped being herself again due to seeing her own reflection on the mirror. Victor on his attempt to help her is going to be defeated by the truth she speak.

The days passed and the young doctor didn't see the daylight at any time. The night would come but everything seemed as dark as always, there was no difference between day and night. Everything was messier, mostly his flat. You could breathe the dust, uncountable spider webs hanging on the roof. What used to be piles of perfectly settled books had now  a similitude with a slaughter, thousands of pages lying on the floor like if it was freshly spilled blood.

Unfortunately, all of this was caused because of the deterioration of Victor Frankenstein's stability.  Isolation became a hobby as the same time as the dark became his new friend. At first he started to analyze his behaviour, like the good doctor he is, and even started taking notes of his reactions, his thoughts, what he did and what he should have done. _"If I am evil being my good, I don't want to see who I am at my worst"_ He said to himself on his positive attempt of recovering, but the nights were long and the sunlight was cold. Eventually he gave up and let himself drown.

Victor stopped eating, sometimes because he forgot to do it, but there were times were he just couldn't see the point of eating. _"Why eat if I'm already dead?"_ The only sutance his body met was the morphine and in a few occasions a bit of alcohol, which burnt his throat and made his liver twist. The lifestyle of the doctor was being reduced to a pasive and conscious suicide .

Someone knocked at the door in an unexpected day. Victor didn't bother to open it, he just closed his eyes and avoided whoever was behind the door. Suddenly the person speaked. "Doctor Frankenstein, Sir Malcolm requires your assistance." 

It took Victor a time to figure out who speaked at first, but coming from Sir Malcolm it could only  be Sembene. He forced himself to get up from the bed and make his way to the door, which he opened but not completely, the last thing the doctor wanted was to bee seen in such condition. 

"I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to help this time. I find myself on a dreadful condition. The flu attacked me a few nights ago and it refuses to abandon me." Victor said on a husky, natural voice along with some artificial coughs, just to remain his role.

"I'm sorry I have made you to stand up, Mr Frankenstein, and I hope you recover soon but I am obliged to inform that your assitance is quite urgent. Ms Ives is having more... _episodes_ and as its seems its getting worst. If your condition is as bad as you describe and you  I'll let Sir Malcolm know. Good Morning" Sembene said right before leaving the doctor standing on the doorway.

The thought of disappointing the only people he risked to call 'friends' that were left alive is what made him to dress himself and to step out of the room. He looked awful and he felt dizzy and weak but Victor kept walking.

~

"Thank you Mr Frankenstein for coming." Sir Malcolm said while recieving him. 

"What's happened?" Was the only thing the doctor asked as he tried to avoid his eyes. The older man was just about to respond when they ran into Ethan Chandler, whose eyes were red probably for crying his lost with great pain, but he was hiding his emotions the best he could.

"For a moment I  thought you weren't coming" Ethan said with a small grin looking down at the smaller man. It made Victor frown in confussion and to stare at him without words.

"Are you feeling well?" He added looking right at his eyes. Victor couldn't look back at him, though, not after what he had done. He wasn't worthy of such smile and kindness, so he just stepped aside and started walking .

"Flu" Sir Malcolm informed the other man who just stared at how the doctor walked away.

Victor entered into Vanessa's bedroom, just to find her, if that person was Vanessa, sitting on the bed as she looked though the window. She was disheveled, thousands of scratches and small wounds colored her pale skin.

"Has she experienced another sexual intercourse? Victor asked as he hesitantly started walked towards her.

"Not this time and I can comfirm that for neither both of us have abandoned the house or someone have entered. Not that I have seen." Sir Malcolm replied and added. "But if you take a look at the mirror you can observe that it is indeed broken." Some pieces of glass had fallen to the floor, that could explain why her bare feet were covered in blood. "Maybe she looked at her reflection, and saw something...Maybe she saw what is scrathing inside of her to come out" He finally said and Ethan seemed to accept it too.

That seemed to be the most sensible hypothesis they had so far so the doctor just nodded and approached to Vanessa. She seemed to be absent and that made Victor to proceed with his job fearless. He started to test her heart beats by holding her hand and pressing two fingers gently over her wrist. 

All of sudden, taking all of he present people by surprise, Vanessa talked."Your hands are trembling" She said almost muttering  as she turned her head to face him.  "The fear is consuming you"

"I'm not afraid of you" The doctor replied on a shaking voice that matched his hands and at the same time hesitantly, making her laugh cruelty at him.

"Oh, but I'm not talking about me, am I?" She said. "I'm talking about your constant fear about your destiny. You should't be afraid when you know your destiny so certainly. You can feel it right?So close. The warmth of hell. It burns you" An smile started to grow on her face as she raised and her eyes became darker. 

The doctor slowly started stepping back "I-I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about, Ms Ives" he said, making her to start walking towards him.

"Of course you know. You can't stop thinking about it. So many deaths....Doctors are meant to cure not to kill, aren't them? You **murderer** "She splited to him not willing to remove the smiler from her face. "If only they knew, _Creator of monsters_ , what you have done. "Why don't you tell them? Why don't you tell Mr Chandler what did you do to his dear Ms Croft?"

Everyone in the room should be looking at her but Victor had all the atention.  The eternity of a silence filled the room but Victor was certain that his heart beats could be heard a thousand miles away. "I-I didn't.." He started muttering, his legs giving up and his heart pumping out of his chest. "No, no.... I-I had to..."Trying to explain wasn't making it better and being betrayed for his own brain and tongue was making it worst.Suddenly he felt a cold sensation, he didn't know he was crying until a river of tears ran through his cheeks. 

Ethan ,who had been staring at both of them the whole time, asked with a hoarse voice "What is she talking about, _Frankenstein_?" but he didn't get a reply.

Victor left the room, running, leaving all of his intruments and everyone behind. He kept running through the streets of London and running into every single person he could find, some people cursing the day he was born, others prefered to shove him away. Victor finally arrived home and closed the door behind him with a thud. He dropped himself on the floor and rested his back on the door as he started to weep. His whole body shaking as he felt how everything was crumbling down.

 


	4. Words that can't be spoken were shouted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession of the young doctor.

The young doctor weeped for what seemed an eternety as he covered his ears on an attempt to ignore Mr Chandler's voice. He forced himself to stand up and to draw away from the door. Then, Frankenstein dropped himself on the nearest arm chair which was situated just in front of that door. It seemed to be screaming too, for him, because it had seen the awful things he had done. 

All of sudden, the damn door busted open as Ethan Chandler appeared behind it with dark eyes and showing his teeth, like a wolf about to devour a lost deer. "What have you done, _Frankenstein?"_ He growled as he threw his arms to the weeping doctor, grabbing him tightly by his shoulders and almost rising him from his seat.

"I-I did, I'm sorry Mr Chandler, I-I didn't know what to do" He muttered, stuttering in every unaudible word, refusing to look at those hungry eyes. "P-please" Victor cried once again as he buried his face in his own hands. 

The cowboy dropped the helpless animal and stepped back. He ruffled his hair frustrately and eventually searched for a chair just to sit across him. "Explain" He commanded on a growl, making the young doctor to shiver. Finally, after what seemed an eternety to the widower, Victor Frankenstein sat straight and took a few deep breaths but he still refused to make eye contact. 

"I....I ended Ms Croft life."He confessed and added when the other man was just about to stand up, probably to dig his fangs on the deer's neck." I had to. No, no! Please, let me explain it. I didn't murder her for my own purpose. You don't understan what....what happened. I am afraid if I confess my sins, you call me insane, a crazy who had already lost his mind. I might be insane, but I am rather concious of my actions and its consecuences." He slowly said, throwing his arms to the air in self deffense. Then, he took a deep breath to compensate the lack of air of his lungs before adding.

"Long ago, I played with God's duty, to create life. It was an experiment that eventually ended up on a way I've never expected and never wanted. This....creature, this monster I created was educated by lost, pain, and violence. Due to my fault, of course. Once this creature started to breathe, a gave it my own back as I ran away covered in terror. I didn't know what to do, Mr Chandler!. Then, this creature returned back to its creator, seeking for revenge, replacing every sin I owned with blood of an innocent.  We have to blame this all on me because I am the principal monster.  He threatened me then with the death of each of my beloved ones, _everyone_ I've ever cared about would die. You could have died, Mr Chandler, if I hadn't stopped him.  The only thing that could make this whole nightmare stop was a bride for the monster. It was the only thing he needed, or that's what he said. I didn't want to spill more innocent blood, I couldn't.....Ms Croft was the only option I had. She only had days left, days full of pain and darkness."

Then Mr Chandler, who listened the story without missing a single word, had already tears on his eyes as the name of _**her** _ was being pronounced ." You didn't have the right to kill her." He started saying on a broken but yet strong voice. "You...you could have trusted me and I would have helped you. You took her last days away from me, I will never forgive that. **Never.** " 

"You couldn't have done anything! You, you don't know....he killed Van Helsing with a single hand! Proteus, my dear Proteus was splited in two. I can't sleep since then....Oh, God, I still can feel his blood on my face." He said as he once buried his face on his hands, and added. "Believe me when I say that you wouldn't want to see her on her last day. She would have stopped being herself a while ago. If Ms Croft were be alive now, you wouldn't be able of recognise her. She would only mutter things, split blood and on her own mind she would be begging forn a sooner end." The doctor explained.

"Where is she?" The cowboy asked as he squeezed his own hands , trying to fight the cold tears back. 

"Ms Croft is gone" Victor replied. "Her body is now far away from here. It's pointless to start searching for her." Then the doctor forced himself to stood up and to finish his speech. "I can't  find a proper apology because what I've done is not worthy of forgiveness. I only want you, _I need_ you to know that this was my only option and that I couldn't do anything else. You are free to hate me, to blame me, to put me on a stick and burn me and it wouldn't matter because I'm already dead inside. "I'll leave, if you want. So you don't see this sinner's face around this gloomy town. I'll do everything you ask me to, because that's what I owe you." 

Mr Ethan Chandler was suffering a lack of words, his brain refused to work and his tongue refused to speak. A mix of emotions crossed his chest, a sharp arrow left a bloody and invisible wound for each one. He walked through the messey flat, he dammed, he cursed, he cried and shouted. Everything was unfair but somehow he felt like this is what he deserved. Ms Croft was too good for him, he thought. Then he looked at the younger man's eyes, meeting his gaze. They looked at each other for a long time, words that couldn't be spoken were shouted with those looks. "Why did you do that to me? I trusted you" The brown eyes said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" The blue eyes replied before adding. "Please don't take me away from your life" But there were things that couldn't be read.

 


	5. The dark angel

An endless silence conquered the rest of that day after Ethan Chandler had left the flat without words being spoken. The only sound that reminded in the room was the echo of a slammed door, which was harder to hear than the most venomous words he could have ever said.

The days that followed that moment were getting worse for the anguished doctor who barely ate, barely slept , the only sustance that flowed through his veins was the old morphine and her didn't pronounce a single word for he was as lonely as the reflection of the moon on a puddle. Not even the books that once had been his daily basis of hope could lift him up from the cold floor. 

He started hearing voices that came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time and they spoke senseless ,almost inaudible words for the young doctor but there was something, an sparkle on those words, an entonation of a single syllable, simply a melodic tone that seemed familiar for the depressed doctor. Victor's only explanation was that he had gone completely insane and it made him weep until he could feel his own lungs at the top of his throat. 

Victor Frankenstein had definetely reached the lowest point of his life and all of sudden, he saw himself embracing death but not as another caothic experiment, but as a gift. He openes his eyes, slowly, as a dark figure approached his bed. This figure walked slowly, as dark as a shadow .Although it should scare him, because it was indeed tenebrous, the doctor raised his right hand and reached to touch it. 

"Oh, dark angel, please carry me with you. I can't bear this weight anymore, I've suffered for so long." Victor mumbled as he kept reaching the figure blindly. "But If my destiny reminds to continue in Hell, I shall go and carry my soul there, I accept it. Now, please, I'm begging , take me with you."

The figure smiled with such kindness it made the doctor frown. "I'm no angel" it replied. The voice was as kind as the previous smile and for his surprise it was the voice of a woman.

"What a fool I am" Victor said after searching for an explanation in his brain. "Of course it should be you, of course. How poetic" He even coughed a silent laugh that tasted bitter on his mouth. "Death itself came for me. I took from you so many souls...and now you will take me."

The dark voice reached finally for the doctor's hand, squeezing it softly as the other hand was placed on his cold cheek. "I am not Death either, Victor. Though you know me you seem to have forgotten me. Oh, doctor, I look at you and I don't see Victor Frankenstein, what have you become? Now, I'm taking you home, we are going to help you." She said as she tenderly ran her fingers through his messy hair, when suddenly she felt Victor's hand wrapping her wrist.

"Vanessa?" He asked ,trying to focus his eyes on her pale face. She only offered him another smile that made the room brighter and before he could ask what she meant with 'we' he realized that he could count other four men on the room. "No, no" He started mumbling. "Leave me here, I don't deserve your help" Victor could feel more hands trying to remind him on his position. He looked to his right and saw those icy blue eyes whose owner could only be Sir Malcolm. Those dark hands who were grabbing his shoulders were from Sembene. Other man, who he couldn't yet identify, was right in front of him, but not lying a single hand on him. The last man was hidden at the back of the room, surrounded by dark and not speaking a single word.

After a long time of trying to remove himself from their hands, crying, screaming and begging for his ending, he felt a cold jab on his shoulder. He started feeling dizzy, their faces were unfocused and Vanessa's voice became an echo. "Go to sleep, doctor" was the last thing he heard before falling sound asleep.


	6. Life is never fair.

When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but a blurred figure, the same figure who had sat by his side on the bed the last time he had opened his eyes. There she was, Vanessa Ives, looking at him with that smile of her. Victor could never decode such smile. Every now in a while he would stare at her while she talked to others so he could reveal the meaning of that smile. It took him more that it should to find out that the mistery was not in her smile but in her tormented eyes. Vanessa had the most beautiful but yet tormented eyes the doctor could have ever imagined. _Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic_. He remembered.

  
"Have you rested well,Doctor?" Vanessa said as she places slightly her pale hand on his sweaty forehead, combing back his hair with a tenderness he had not experienced in a while. "You seem to have some color back in your cheeks. Shall I scream down stairs that our beloved doctor is indeed alive? We all have been waiting for so long! I have to admit that I didn't expect you to wake up, some agreed and, well, there were others who kept an eye on you without blinking." Then she stood up and straightened her dress as she did so. "Now, you need to eat. A soup, maybe? Yes, that must be what you really need"

"How long?" Victor asked on a husky voice, coughing as he tried to tame his vocal cords. Once he made sure his voice was understandable he added. "How long I have been like this?"

"Hardly a week" She responded and added as she helped him to sit up. "You woke up a few times just to murmur something that none of us could understand, I'm afraid. Not even Sir Malcolm. Don't worry, we have taken good care of you, doctor, just as you do with us. Why, being the good doctor you are, help the others but not yourself? No, don't teply, I know the answer. You think you are helpless, don't you? Well, that becomes a reality once you start to believe it. The truly bad demons are in our heads, Victor"

Suddenly a few steps ,close to the room where Victor had passed the last week, were heard and they were getting closer. Victor's heart stopped when he saw Ethan Chandler behind the doorway, with bags under both of  his red, restless eyes. It seemed that he hadn't slept or shaved in a cruel time. "He has awaken" Ethan growled on a low voice, looking indirectly to the troubled doctor.

  
"He has, indeed" She replied, looking up at him as she approached to the sleepless man. "About time."  
"Mr. Gray is waiting for you " He told her right before adding on a whisper as he leaned down to her hear. "How is he? Is he responding well to the medicine? He should be eating something , right? "

"It seems so, we should keep an eye on him anyways, just in case. Sembene will take care of the food, don't worry. Now I'm ordering you to go to sleep, everything will be fine."

Then she left the room, leaving the young doctor and Ethan Chandler alone, only separated by a piercing silence. The older man opened his mouth, like if he were just about to speak, but nothing was spoken. He ended up leaving the room without even looking back .

Moments after Victor recieved a combination of different warm dishes which felt on his stomach like stones but he knew that refusing more food wouldn't help his recovery. Later, even though he had slept for almost a week straight and that his heart and mind couldn’t sit still, his eyes started to close and the room became darker in a matter of seconds.

~

It was on the same day ,but in a different hour, when the doctor seemed to perceive another person in the room. It was already late at night, when the moon was in its higher position, when Victor noticed that the window was indeed open. He didn’t remember opening it or at least seeing Vanessa doing so. “Must have been the wind. My mind is just playing old tricks on me.” He said to himself on an attempt to deduce what have made him to wake up.

But there was something wrong, something that seemed out of place in that room and Victor knew it. Despite of closing the window it was still cold inside and despite of lightening a candle it was still dark. There was a corner in the room which seemed to be completely dark from where a foot stepped out into the light, followed by a dark coat that wrapped the pale skin of Frankenstein’s first creature.

“Hello, father” Caliban said and added after admiring the expression of confusion and terror that was shown on his father’s face. “I have returned but not to stay, my promise remind intact whereas yours have vanished along with my will to live. You have destroyed my illusions once more, Creator.”  
Victor started to step back, placing his back nearly on the disrepair wall as he tried to stay as far from the creature as he could, hitting the night stand on his way due to the fact that the doctor didn’t look away since he placed his icy eyes on those demonic eyes.  
“W-why are you here? Go, go away!” Victor cried ” You don’t know the pain you have caused me, monster, you’ve destroyed everything I’ve ever had and killed the completeness of the life that I could have possessed. If you are here to kill me, then go ahead and finish already for my soul cannot handle one more second of this torture. Do it! End me, put my head on a stick and show it through these streets triumphantly.”

Caliban, who have finally emerged from the depths of darkness, looked right at him without even replying fiercely or with that tone of revenge on his voice. His words seemed calculated and he was clearly controlling his own movements for they were indecisive.  
“My wife, my dearest wife,……. have passed away” He said slowly, making the young doctor to gasp.

“You killed her, monster! Victor shouted.  
“

You killed her, you are the one to blame on her death, her first one. at least. Now, let me expl- “

  
The door busted open as Ethan Chandler appeared behind with a gun in each hand. The first thing he did was to lay his eyes on Victor, who looked at him shocked and at the same time terrified, he was telling him to run away with his eyes, but then Ethan looked at the creature.  
A feeling of disgust woke inside of him, making him to step back for a hesitant moment but quickly Ethan pointed the guns towards the creature’s head.  
“What _the fuck_ are you?” Ethan exclaimed, glancing at Victor for an explanation but all of sudden an old conversation of a dammed day appeared on his mind. “….You are the monster” He added while he tried to tame his heart. “Where is she? I know you are with her. Where is Brona?” Ethan commanded, placing the cold gun on Caliban’s temple while the other refused to react.

“She is gone, so is my bride” Caliban replied with his jaw clenched . “She did not talk after infinite hours of learning. She did not fear me nevertheless she didn’t love me. I was just another ordinary human being, though I’m really not . Days passed and she refused my help. I took care of her the best I could, with the sweetness I’ve never tasted. A few nights ago, she died on her sleep as a single tear fell from her eye, forming a salty river that crossed her pale cheek. She, my bride, my one and only, died of sadness as I did nothing but to observe. Such an useless inmortal creature I am! Life is never fair, and perhaps it is a good thing for most of us that it is not”

  
Both men stared at him , not daring to say a single word or maybe they weren’t able to find the proper reply. Ethan lowered one of his guns just to comb back his hair frustrately, trying not to blow someone’s head at the moment.

“What do you want then?” He asked on a growl but not receiving a single clue of fear in exchange, only tiredness .

“Nothing, nothing can satisfy me anymore” The Creature replied. “There is no hell such as this world. I shall end my artificial life then, and say goodbye to the ones who never said hello. By tomorrow morning, if I’m lucky, I’ll be dead. “ He started to step towards the door, ignoring the cowboy’s glance and added. “Goodbye, father. Don’t make more mistakes, don’t create more failures. The only monster that will haunt you is yourself for now own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can tell that many of you have noticed a couple of Oscar Wilde's quotes. Don't mind me, I couldn't help it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading you lovely person :D


End file.
